Thoughts of Faye
by jadedghostgurl
Summary: Spike thinks about Faye in his own tortured way and may let her in on his serect
1. Default Chapter

*************************************  
Spike thoughts when he meets Faye.  
************************************  
There she is tried up like a dog , she's beautiful but she deadly.  
What did she want from me in that poker game, she mentioned a chip but what  
chip?  
Was it the last one ? The one I held onto.  
IT couldn't possible be.  
What is so important about it.  
I don't understand.  
There's something about her  
Like there was something about Julie  
There was something about the ways she moved that made her soul , hidden  
even to me something about her golden hair .  
But this woman isn't Julie  
This woman reminds me of alley cats that hides when someone shows to much  
affection.  
Does loves scare her ?  
Why is there a bounty on her head  
What could she have done  
Most criminals are men  
She is a woman  
A lithe woman  
But I know nothing about her  
I barely know anything about myself  
But a face is a lie and the true colors only come out  
In the darkest of all hours.  
What will I find in her depths ?  
Or will I find just another empty shell.  
************  
OK party people that was it  
Please drop a review thanks for reading my work  
LUV YA 


	2. Julia and Faye

************ I love all you guys who review my story thank you a tons , Well people wanted me to continue so here it goes , (this chapter is actual from Spike's POV and this is what I think probably happened behind closed doors on the Bebop. ) The episode base in "Honky-tonk Woman and Gateway Shuffle."  
  
And in this chapter Spike is really comparing Julia and Faye ... ******************  
  
Faye I finally found out her name and more about her .  
  
Sometimes I wish I hadn't  
  
Sometimes she reminds me of a snake , a snake that can coil around a helpless mice an then go in for the kill .  
  
But like all snake , ever predator has one even greater than they are She seems to be running? But from what?  
  
What6 happened to her ?  
  
I already know about her gambling and the debt but to make her so... I don't know the words.  
  
Sometimes I want to help her , Sometimes I want to shot her She lies , she cheats , she'd rod you blind in a instant  
  
But she's delicate, she'll easily broken I can tell. And she hides her: depth and her intelligence from the world .  
  
But it seems to keep her alive  
  
Hiding  
  
Men , I seen the way they look at her , like a piece of gold amongst helpless thieves They think she is just another woman to abuse and use to their will.  
  
But then again maybe I'll give her to much sympathy , like I gave Julia to much ... I should think about her .  
  
With her everything was . peaceful  
  
I knew my place and I knew I had love but what the hell happened their ?  
  
Why do mysterious women enthrall me?  
  
I know Faye doesn't. Or at least not like Julia did .  
  
And this does even after three years  
  
Her face should be a phantom to me , but it isn't  
  
I look at Faye sometimes there's a glimpse of her.  
  
Those dangerous eyes.  
  
But I shouldn't think about , or I might lose control .  
  
But I know I don't feel anything like Love for Faye  
  
Or maybe I' am just playing myself  
  
Or have I been doing that my whole life ?  
  
************* Okay Party People that was my Intro and this in after "Ballad of Angel Angels." *This is in-between episodes.. ENOJY AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! **************************** She called on me To save her .  
  
But I think she knows I didn't go for her Or at least hopes does .  
  
I almost died fighting him. Another ghost from my past and another phantom  
  
As I fell I remember her screaming She thought I did die She was scared , for me ?  
  
I barely know her ?  
  
I can clearly remember her voice , telling me I would be ok and help was coming .  
  
I can remember her face , it was pale . But she is always pale .  
  
No, she was scared pale and her didn't want me to die  
  
Maybe she thought that she owed me for saving her , maybe she thought I was her friend  
  
She doesn't owe me shit And I guess you could call me her friend  
  
And she sung to me when I woke up .  
  
But then I pissed her off .  
  
I was testing her To see if she did have some sort of crush on me  
  
Thank God she kicked my ass for it .  
  
But now I am here and I am alright and I am fine.  
  
Maybe I should go talk to her  
  
Maybe I shouldn't  
  
But what the Fuck do I have to lose?  
  
Nothing so why not. ?  
  
*IMPORTANT FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**************** Here is where the Faye and Spike relationship starts. And the POV might change for chapter were it gets hard to tell what going . But I'll tell you when you get there. . So Enjoy !!! Luv you all for reading !!! Please Review. ************** I am walking down the Bebop's halls Damn this place is dirty Damn this place is creepy  
  
Even through I've lived here for 3 years I can get used to it.  
  
(BAM!!)  
  
What the fuck was what? I am running down this shady excuse for a hall in the bar room or better know as my training room.  
  
She's there  
  
But why ?  
  
Why is SHE here what? *********8 POV change . **********  
  
Spike stared at Faye there was a glinted of anger in his eye. Faye didn't notice. She was to busy practicing , she didn't need to be brother by Spike and his everlasting bullshit.  
  
Last week he's almost dead , this week it was bound to be something new and crazy as all hell.  
  
"What is it ?"  
  
Faye had her usual venom in her voice .  
  
"Happy to see me?"  
  
"Thrilled , what do you want , Spike."  
  
Her voice sent a chilled down him voice , like Julia's had . Spike smiled .  
  
"I heard you bang something I wanted to see what."  
  
His voice betrayed his true feeling , he purposing tinged it with annoyance. Spike raised him eyebrows at the barstool she had knocked over.  
  
"what the hell WERE you doing?"  
  
"Training I told you."  
  
Faye was getting annoyed , First Spike barged in here now he was doubting her ability , she didn't need him to say to his face said it all. 


	3. A Fight to Win

********* Sorry about all the flaws like using the wrong version of "there or improper English . but here is the third chapter where things really start getting juicy. The POV is this the same. ******** Spike smiled at Faye His own beautiful haunted smile . Faye looked hard into his eyes , trying to read him . But she couldn't she couldn't understand why he was smiling .  
  
Faye wasn't in her normal clothes either , today she wore some black short- short jeans and a black tank top .  
  
"What the hell are you smiling at."  
  
"You mean you were trying to train Faye?"  
  
Faye was now getting pissed .  
  
"You think you could beat me cowboy?"  
  
Spikes smile faded as he looked at Faye , trying to decide whether he should take her challenge or if he should laugh in her face.  
  
"I know I could Romania."  
  
Faye grinned in her success. So Spike did have a ego she thought happily and this was her chance to break it .  
  
"When then let's go.  
  
Quickly Faye walked over to the door and closed it she cracked her neck in a intimidating way.  
  
Spike smiled widely knowing Faye was about to get her ass handed to her on a fucking silver plate. Slowly he removed his shirt and shoes and flexed his hands fearlessly .  
  
"I don't want to get blood on my shirt."  
  
"Good idea , Spike , since it will be your blood."  
  
Then Faye flew into action. She swiftly raised her legs and tried to kick spike in the chest . Of course with equal grace Spike dodged the kick and rolled to the other side of the room .  
  
"Not a bad start for a shrew."  
  
Spike loved to piss her off and god knew it was so easy too.  
  
With a angry grunt Faye bounce up into the air and tried a revolving kick on Spike ., fortunately for Faye , Spike's speed did not avail him from her blow this time.  
  
Hitting him with powerful and direct aim Faye landed and held up her fist knowing she had now made him realized how serious she was.  
  
Spike thought this was going to be an easy fight.  
  
Spike thought wrong.  
  
In his great surprise Faye had managed to landed a nice kick on the side of I his face and now Spike was done playing.  
  
With electric speed , Spike plunged forward and kicked Faye in the stomach making her fall back on her side .  
  
Easily recovering from the blow, Faye back rolled onto her feet again.  
  
Spike grinned again . Faye wasn't as fragile as she looked , but he had known that all along that the woman was not nearly as delicate as she put out to be.  
  
Faye growled in her anger and excitement all together . Finally Spike was beginning to take her seriously and now she was going to whoop his ass.  
  
Faye , almost invisibly fast leaped once more into the air and drop kicked Spike in the sternum .  
  
"Not bad for a green – haired punk."  
  
Spike lay on the ground dazed from the blow and growled back at her , she had knocked him off his feet truly. Sub- mentally he noted his nose was beginning to bleed.  
  
"I am going to go take a shower , Re –tries are 100 woo-longs a fight."  
  
Then she walked out , leaving Spike alone. In the room.  
  
"Damn her."  
  
Spike did want his revenge but he didn't really know how to go about it . Then he felt a warm tongue running over his brow and a certain smell invade his nostril.  
  
As he opened his eyes expecting to see Faye , he saw Ein , the Bebop dog licking his forehead.  
  
"Get off me , mutt .  
  
Spike ordered as Ein lost interest and walked off. ******** okay Party People that was it for the 3 third chapter and there will be a 4 th so review and see what happens . 


	4. Toxic Heat

******* Sorry about the type-pos and grammar misuse and shit . Sorry about that . Okay this is the chapter that takes place the night after the fight so here we go again. ********  
  
There she was again . Her golden hair shone in the Bar light .  
  
The smoke that fogged the room , seemed to disappear around her .  
  
Julia . Spike smiled at her as she moved towards him . Her leather cat-suit curves with her hips as she walked. Spike grinned again.  
  
Then she spoke.  
  
"Time to die cowboy."  
  
And there was a gun and a sound ....  
  
********* Spike awoke in a cold sweat. His muscled chest was bare as he looked wide –eyes into the darkness of his room. Pitch black was all he saw.  
  
For a instant Spike thought he was dead and this was hell. It very well could have been the blistering heat the room consoled. But then he realized he was safe in the Bebop he wasn't with her . He wasn't in reality or in a dream . He sometimes really couldn't tell which one was which.  
  
Spike finally fully came to his sense. He was still clutching the sheet that singly covered his bed. Spike quickly shook his messy head and rolled onto the floor out his cot.  
  
He was only wearing his tight black boxers and that was it .  
  
"Damn it's Hot."  
  
The bebop's air conditioning had broken again today shortly after his fight with Faye . Spike smiled , she really had kicked his ass. He briefly thought of her before stepping out into the hall. It was at least 10 degrees hotter than in his room. Spike fastly rolled his door close not wanting the extreme heat to invade his semi-bearable room.  
  
Luckily for Spike , his room was the far-est. away from the boiler room. Jet and Faye were on the same level as the Bath room and Ed lived above them on the level of the living room. Spike on the other the other hand lived below Faye and Jet on the bar –room level , so he had easy access to the room , for his digression.  
  
Spike groggily walk the halls of the Bebop until he came to the second level where Faye and Jet lived. Again Spike groaned as he found the heat even more unbearable than it was on his level of the ship . Then the bounty hunter strolled into the so- called living room.  
  
Maybe if he got something to drink , he could fall back asleep and not worry about having a heat stroke.  
  
"Damn , it's like a sauna in here."  
  
"No shit , Sherlock."  
  
Faye slowly rose from where she was lying on the couch . Her hair was wet and clinging to her face .  
  
"What happened to the air conditioning."  
  
"Ed, happened . "  
  
"Of course."  
  
Suddenly Faye noticed what Spike was wearing , tight black boxers , but they were fabulous . They contoured into Spike's surprisingly shapely ass and made like "manly [arts." Bulge and stand out against his pale skin .  
  
"Nice shorts, Spike." Spike stopped and started at Faye .  
  
Did she just check out my ass? Spike pondered to himself as he looked at her , himself .  
  
She as wearing black thin cotton pants that were extremely baggy and a black lace tank top , incredibly slutty , through incredibly sexy .  
  
"Nice top , Faye."  
  
Faye smiled , she knew that instant she had had his complete attention , and he obviously liked what he saw.  
  
Spike then shook his fluffy head and walked into the kitchen and pulled out two beers , then walked back into the living room.  
  
Faye yawned and popped her neck as she scooted over so Spike could sit besides her , Faye felt like she was about to have a heat stroke and she probably was , the heat was completely intoxicating in the night .  
  
"Here you go. "  
  
Spike sat down heavily and handed her a beer. The sweat dripped heavily off his chest and Spike sighed .  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" Spike cocked his head at her , what the hell did she mean.  
  
"When you said , nice top ."  
  
"Did you what me too?"  
  
"Depends , were you talking about the top or whats under it ."  
  
"I can't say."  
  
Spike was letting himself be seduced by Faye , he knew at the moment she was just toying with him , but he felt like a game so he went along with it as he finished off his beer .  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I haven't seen what under the top."  
  
"Do you want too?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Spike voice dragged off. He had to know now , it Faye did like him so he leaned closer to faye as she looked deeply into his eyes and he kissed her .  
  
The kissed at first wasn't deeply , at all and Faye tensed up but when spike exhaled , letting his breath drift over her skin , she openly her mouth to him .  
  
Spike softly kissed her , truly he didn't know why he was doing this , but he didn't know why he shouldn't either.  
  
And then he pulled back , Faye moaned almost silently as she felt Spike retreat his tongue back into his own mouth.  
  
"What was that for Spike."  
  
"I had to know."  
  
"Know what,"  
  
"If you loved me."  
  
Faye's green eyes widened.  
  
"And ?" Spike only smiled as he went off to take a shower .  
  
As he reached the door , he turned around at looked her one last time.  
  
"I couldn't tell."  
  
Then he turned again and spike down the hall , empty beer bottle in hand . At last spike came to the bathroom and walked in . 


	5. Dry Wetness

**** this is the fifth chapter in my story and things are going to start getting a little weird . Sorry all you guys who liked the first chapter and I haven't been writing in First person . But maybe if you dropped a God Damn review I would know what to write? LOL . But anyway , if you're a die – hard spike fan like me then you love the first few lines. Enjoy , READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. *****  
  
Spike grimaced slightly as the burning hot water washed over his lean body. His muscles were taunt as the water washed over, he was stressed. He had let Faye know.  
  
He had let her know there might be a chance.  
  
He had lead her on.  
  
Had he meant to?  
  
Spike shook his head roughly as if trying to free his mind of the troubling thoughts. His long green hair hung wetly down his back and hung around his face like a curtain.  
  
**** Briefly POV change kids . Don't get to happy it's super brief. Spike time... ****  
  
Faye , I've lied to her  
  
I let her think there was a chance.  
  
I 've betrayed Julia I betray my beloved ghost  
  
But she appeared in Faye for that one moment , when her lips meet mine .  
  
Her kiss.  
  
What was I thinking.  
  
Did I feel for Faye , even if it was that one Fleeting moment.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
I am I following my heart ?  
  
Is it my heart.  
  
But how could I forgot her ? She's like the first winter snow .  
  
You never forget.  
  
What it was , What it looked like . and how you felt.  
  
She would always be my first.  
  
Why should I keep my heart locked up?  
  
But then again , why shouldn't I ?  
  
Faye ,  
  
Her name  
  
Her smell is still ringing in my ears.  
  
Her touch. Her lips  
  
A second love and a second chance or the snake playing the helpless bird.  
  
****** Soory kids that was all of POV for today and it sucks for you .... ********  
  
Spike tried to let his distressed thoughts pass out of his head out it was impossible . Spike blindly stood underneath the water let it soak his hair and casade back his back. He didn't even bother closing his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling and he grinned , half with grimace of his betraly half with pleaseure of having felt warmth for the first time in over three years.  
  
Slowly Spike bathed himself and then turn off the walk.  
  
Now he was at a crossroads , either stay and let Faye love him  
  
Or stay locked to the memory of Julia , his ghost.  
  
Spike once more shook his fluffy head and then slowly to his room , a white towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
But the air in the Bebop was so fucking hot Spike was dry before he even reached his room. The Bounty Hunter sighed as he entered his room .  
  
Miraculously his hair was still wet and hung down his back .  
  
His room as still hot as all hell but spike didn't care.  
  
Spike lie down as his hair once again made her shoulders wet and glossy in the dark .  
  
Silent ly he thought before sleep took him  
  
The snake or bird.  
  
##### That was it party people and if your asses (*smiles) Review then I 'll update but otherwise adios.  
  
See Ya Space Cowpokes 


	6. Saving the Hope

*************** Yippee you'll reviewed . YEA!!! Well I kinda don't know where to go with this but since you guys actually review (*grins and thinks "Wow they liked it enough to review , seriously I am touch that you like it.) Well I guess , yall have had enough of them screwing around on the ship , so because I love you , Iam throwing in a bounty head and trust me it's not as simple as it seems. *******88  
  
Spike woke in his room . He groggily noted it wasn't as hot as hell any more .  
  
"Thank God , for air-condition."  
  
Spike yawned before he flipped off his cot and threw on his usual clothes and wandered into the main room. Damn he hated daylight , especially when he was so sleepy.  
  
"Spike-Spike , Ed found Bounty head . But Faye-Faye went after it when Spike was in bed-bed. She said Spike was Lunkhead."  
  
Ed bounced over to spike as he sat on the yellow couch. It was to early for even Ed to be this upbeat,.  
  
"What bounty was it Edward."  
  
She only giggled as she rolled over to the table and brought her Tomato back balancing it perfectly on her fiery red head.  
  
"Some guy-guy , inn the Mafia . His name is.."  
  
Spike mind fired when he saw the picture and suddenly he was as alert and awake as every.  
  
"Joe-Cut-Toe."  
  
Spike finished the sentence for Edward . He knew perfectly well who the bounty was.  
  
Edward in all her childish ways saw the glint in Spike's eyes when he saw the picture and she sat silently staring at him as he bore his eyes into the face on the screen . Obviously soaking up all the information on the page and pasting it into his brain.  
  
"And you sent Faye after this guy?"  
  
He asked. Spike now knew the day was going to get ugly quick.  
  
Joe-Cut-Toe was a member in a enemy syndicate , he got the name for Cuting off the toes of his victims while he questioned them for information and then after he got all he needed , he killed them by forcing them to swallow their severed limbs , which choked and killed them.  
  
Oh-yeah Joe-Cut-Toe was no joke.  
  
He would take a girl like Faye and chew her up and spit her out his ass.  
  
Great now he had to go save her.  
  
Oh yeah the day was looking great already. Just great.  
  
"Ed, where did Faye go?"  
  
"She went to this Location."  
  
Ed clicked a few buttons and there it was , the location that Faye and her dumb ass had went to.  
  
"Thanks Ed."  
  
With that Spike leaped off the couch and pulled his keys out of his pants pocket and strode towards the hatch. Spike hate having to go save Faye, it was starting to bother him and this was icing on the fucking-cake.  
  
********88 Okay people .uum this is like 2 or three hours after this conversation with Ed. You who sometimes it's as hard as hell to get into all the fine details and shit/ Weelll Enjoy." ***************8  
  
Spike growled as he jumped out of his ship. Ed directions to get to the assigned location were bulshit. First he ended up at a retirement home and had to lie about saying his grandmother was dead he had made a mistake.  
  
Spike didn't even know if he had a fucking mother, let alone a grandmother  
  
Now here he was walking to a old cryptic looking building in the middle of Fucking nowhere.  
  
*********** POV change . *Spike/s of course. ********  
  
Damnit I have to save her again and this time she's gotten herself intangel deeper in my past.  
  
First with Mao and now with Joe  
  
No wonder she has bad luck.  
  
But this time it's different  
  
I don't have to save her .  
  
I ain't got shit with Joe  
  
And I "want" to kept it that way.  
  
But then again  
  
People in hell "want" a glass of ice water  
  
But you don't see them getting it do you.  
  
Well ...  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
*********** Okay peps. That was it for the Sixth installment and well hope you like it and shit well  
  
*Review and get more !!!!!!!!!!!!1 ^_* 


	7. In hells Mouth

Since all of you great people were so nice and reviewed me I keep going !!! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS . if you really want some bad ass writing check out Misao's Angel .   
  
Spike walked lazily toward the apartment building , his steps slow and almost dreading.  
  
Quietly he question himself ? Why was he saving Faye again , if she needed backup she'd call for it  
  
Then spike heard the sound what would confirm all his fears. Gunshots. The door like the mouth of hell welcoming the demons in.  
  
As spike entered the building he shouted concerned , up into the stair case, although hiding in his tone  
  
"FAYE?"  
  
"Spike iam over here help ..."  
  
Faye's voice dragged off as Spike heard a yelp.  
  
Spike suddenly felt a rage surge throughout his entire body , someone was hurting Faye. Not even registering this emotion he bolted up the stairs his hair billowing behind him.  
  
"Faye where are you ?"  
  
Spike yelled as he drew his gun carefully pushing it in front of him , searching around every corner.  
  
"Spike."  
  
Instantly Spike froze in his foot steps , that voice.  
  
"Joe."  
  
Lowering his gun he Spike to come face to face with yet another demon from his past.  
  
"What happened to Julia?"  
  
A evil smile creep upon Joe's evil face. His short jet black hair glittered with malice as he stood grinning at Spike.  
  
At his word Spike's face began twitching in anger , he clutched the trigger on his gun hard , wanting so badly to firing off a round in his head.  
  
Joe, seeing Spike's handsome face begin to contort with anger  
  
"The girl Faye , That's her name . You see she wouldn't tell her name but something , told me about you."  
  
Spike growled lowly.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Now Joe's smile turned into a soft laugh, he thought this was funny?  
  
"You think I'll give her up that easily ?"  
  
"Ya, if you don't want each of your fingers severed and pushed up your ass."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Spike thought triumphantly , he was throwing him off , he was losing that smooth edge he had had.  
  
"Wanna find out?"  
  
"Well , You see spike , funny thing about bounty hunters is that a lot of them talk big game but never go for the kill, and if you thought I still work alone your wrong. Faye is in good hands"  
  
Joe grinned one last before turning and running down the apartments hall , Spike yelled then bolted after him , the hall seemed to get longer and longer as he and Joe ran up stairs and around corner.  
  
In a away it was almost as if Joe was lead Spike into hell .  
  
Finally they came to a roof top door and of it bust Spike and Joe , both sweating breathing hard.  
  
But the sight Spike saw froze his blood in their veins.  
  
88 Back on the Bebop. 8  
  
Jet sat worried in the control room . Spike and Faye usual check in by now.  
  
"Those two dummies."  
  
Ein trotted in and barked loudly in his agreement  
  
"You agree don't you buddies ?"  
  
Ein seemed to smile at him and then gave another bark. Jet looked deep into Ein's and sighed . /you the only one who listens around this joint anyway./ Jet half angrily half sadly looked out the window.  
  
"Jet. Jet, Ed is hungry . no food . Ed will die .... "  
  
Jet turned is thoughts and eyes but the little girl who had waddled into the room , her arms and legs flying in the wild.  
  
"Ed , your hungry because we have no food. "  
  
"WAAAAAAAA. Ed is STARVING!!!! Jet-jet make foood plllleeeaaaassse."  
  
Jet grumble and got up see what shit he could get to make her shut-up , but he knew he loved it anyway.  
  
= Okay , But with Spike and Faye.   
  
Faye being held at gun point , her lips was bloody and she had a nasty bruise on her temple . Worst of all. She wasn't moving . A huge man , nearly 3 times Spike's size held her up and the gun held to her the middle of her chest.  
  
"So , Joe this is your new crew?"  
  
Four other men circled around Joe and pointed their guns at Spike.  
  
"Any last wishes Spike?"  
  
"That I kill you."  
  
"Soory , we can't accommodate that..."  
  
Okay that was it , I know it's rough but since you wanted more here it is .  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. 


	8. Saving a Lost Soul

Soory if the last chapter sucks but you guys wanted more you there you go kiddies, and now this is the 8th chapter.. By the way for all of you I agree with one of my reviewer I forgot . I just watched some C.B. and Faye could have only kick Spike's ass if he was extremely drunk and even then.  
  
ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW. Major thanks to : Forever His , YOU ROCK!!!! and Zottie DITTO and to all you who didn't ready like the fic that much , and asked me to change my style , sorry hommies but it ain't gonna happen , but I will try and check my grammar. Spike never let him finish the sentence , he leapt into the air as gun fire surrounded him . One caught him in the arm while the others narrowly missed his body.  
  
He landed on the face of the first man and then turned to the second one. But the gun was quicker than he. A bullet lodged itself inside the flesh of his muscled stomach made Spike want to throw up. Again he asked himself why the hell he was doing this for Faye.  
  
As he landed he growled , angrily.  
  
"All this for that bitch."  
  
The Swordfish landed heavily on the Bebop hanger floor. Two bodies were stuff inside the cockpit, Faye and Spike , blood was everywhere on the window and painted on the two passengers. Automatically the cockpit opened and Spike tumbled to the ground , from where his battered body had been lying on the wind shield. Faye stirred in her out cold state , the smells of blood looming in her nostrils and her body shifting from the from it had been leaning on.  
  
Her bright green eyes fluttered open , her arm ached as did her entire body , then the graphic memories slide back into place. She remember Spike fighting, and him snapping necks , breaking bones , fighting like a demon to get to her, he had grabbed her and bolted , despite the blood flowing from his side. Then he had gotten them away from there as fast as possible , she didn't remember the details at the moment but she did know that Spike was dying.  
  
With tired and pain movements Faye leapt out of the ship and managed to crawl near the place where Spike had Fallen , she felt so drain of all her energy , it was probably those shots they had given her to keep her under.  
  
"Spike."  
  
Her words were slightly slurred was those was drunk , her brain was moving so much faster than her mouth . Spike need her help and all she could do was mumble?  
  
"AHHHH!!!"  
  
a high pitch scream penetrated Faye's thoughts and made her want to vomit , it was Ed standing in th e doorway her eyes shocked at the sight laid before her. Her amber eyes were wide with a twist between amazement and angst.  
  
"JETTTTT !!!!!"  
  
For her tiny rail-like body Ed could sure as hell belt out some noise Faye thought pointedly as she stood up trying to pull Spike up with her . She wasn't even aware of Jet picking her up with his real arms and pulling Spike over him shoulder with the other.  
  
"Jet , it's Spike , he's ..."  
  
Faye words slurred into sounds as she passed out. 


	9. Blue Light

Okay wow , I am really surprised this has become like my most famous fiction , it started out as a lil time share and turned into my main project , I so Proud and THANK YOU , to all my REVIEWERS. But anyway , yall' came here to read the story not me rant. The fan swung around and round , making the room cold and Faye shiver. Even through she wasn't awake she still looked on edge and alert. Her red lips moved in silent words from where she lay on the table stretched out. Spike lay beside her on the couch .  
  
The room was dark save the blue night lights that shone from around the rooms borders casting a eerie glow. Faye jolted awake.  
  
"Spike."  
  
She whispered into the air as she put hand to her forehead. Where am I ? She asked herself , fear beginning to rise inside of her. Then she heard a familiarly annoying whimper. Ein , the welsh corgi , stood at the foot of the makeshift bed Faye lay on .  
  
"Mut."  
  
Ein smiled his toothy grin before trotting off in the darkness of the hall, Faye listened as his untrimmed nails clicked on the metal floor before turning her attention to Spike , who lay next to her on the yellow musty smelling couch. Gently throwing the moldy gray blanket she was cover with aside as she kicked her pale legs over the side of the table and looked at him.  
  
Her thoughts were blurred from had happened but she could guess , he had saved her and almost died doing it . Faye felt badly now , she was always the reason Spike got hurt , because of her , because she put her ass somewhere it shouldn't have been.  
  
"Faye? "  
  
A deep voice rang out from behind her , Faye spun eyes wide and looking around. It was only Jet . Gentle , sweet-hearted , Jet. Her emerald eyes nearly glowed as she turned back to Spike.  
  
"Is he okay."  
  
Jet raised an eyebrow at Faye , she had gotten Spike hurt before and then she didn't give a shit if he lived or died , what as so important about now. But being the man Jet was , he felt a little prank was in need for Faye.  
  
"I don't know Faye , he's hurt pretty bad."  
  
Lacing his voice in fake concern he stepped closer to Spike gazed down a him and then back at Faye . He found her eyes were slightly afraid looking.  
  
"Faye . come on , you know I just messing you right? He'll be fine he's just got a shitload of cuts and bruises , Hell , he got off pretty light , from what he usually comes here with."  
  
"Jet , please , I wasn't worried. Spike has a death wish and you know it , I just didn't want to be responsible for granting it."  
  
Jet smiled , nope , she was still the same old Faye . Didn't give a damn about anything , just as long as it wasn't on her shoulders .  
  
"Good then , you can watch him , I'll be in my room "  
  
Before Faye could even speak Jet has walked up the stairs and through the Bebop's sliding door , leaving Faye alone with Spike.  
  
Faye mumbled a endearing curse under her breath and then looked around slowly. Listening to the sounds of the ship around her. The engine's humming deep within the body of the ship . The occasional grind from the gravity monitors , reestablishing the air to keep everything from floating , and the blaster to make the ship go through space softly roaring in the distance.  
  
Faye closed her eyes and stunk down to the floor, resting her back against the table , the Spike scent flooded in her brain as she opened her eyes , only the see Spike staring back at her from the couch where he lay.  
  
His eyes were out of focus and dazed looking , but his face look perfectly normal , maybe even a little relaxed . Perhaps Spike wasn't even awake , Faye thoughts as she let her eyes begin to droop again. Her lips were slightly parted in her exhaustion.  
  
"Spike , are you going to keep looking at me like that ?"  
  
She turned her face towards Spike again to see that he had fallen back asleep , like a little child. Faye looked ate Spike and lock her stare going into deep thought about the man. He looked so happy when he slept this way , she thought , noticing the way his chest rose and fell the same rhythm ever time. In and Out.  
  
"You just keep haunting me don't you ? "  
  
Oh , well I guess I 'll just stop the story there , unless all you LOVELY PEOPLE REVIEW ME . PPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSEE. 


	10. Cards and Great Blackmail

Hey guys , sorry if I took really long with this chapter and with other chapters, because my parents are being asses and sending me to summer school , on top of having finals until June 1st so that doesn't really help , and this is my only outlet , so PLEASE REVIEW ME. LOVE YOU ENJOY.  
  
Faye walked around the living room , there was really nothing to do anymore , Spike was all healed up and walking around the ship just like always. Faye had always thought it was remarkable that Spike could be in near fatal condition one week , then in perfect health the next. Endearingly , she thought he reminded her of a cockroach , that just wouldn't die.  
  
"There is never anything good going around this joint."  
  
She spoke to herself as she picked up a ancient edition of some fashion magazine and stretch out on the couch , lying on her flat stomach, and flipped to a random page. Taking in a breath Faye closed her eyes. The musty, hideous couch still smelled like Spike , the smell of Spike , sweet and sour all at once.  
  
"Faye?"  
  
Faye popped her head up , it was Spike , just standing there like a tall extremely thin ghost.  
  
"What."  
  
Faye hid her actual happiness to see Spike with annoyance. She had been meaning to talk to him.  
  
"Where'd Jet go ? "  
  
"I think he went grocery shopping with Ed."  
  
"Oh, damn this place is boring , nothing to do , and nothing to eat ."  
  
Faye sat up and pulled out her handy deck out cards , and began shuffling them dangerously at Spike , her grin blossoming as she quickened her pace with the cards. Maybe if she got him to play cards it would be easy for her to ask what she wanted to know.  
  
"We could play."  
  
Faye's voice was playful yet challenging , Spike just kept standing in the doorway looking at Faye , half amused by her approach.  
  
"You'd only embarrass yourself , Faye , and beside you'd never play without your handy cheating bracelet now would you ? "  
  
Faye grinned at Spike's somewhat gaunt from , he didn't know who the fuck he was messing with did he? She was Fucking Poker ALICE , she could beat him in any game any time with her hands tied in her asss , the bracelet was just to make sure , nothing went ill.  
  
"I will , but I pick the game. "  
  
Raised an eyebrow , yeah , there was nothing to do , but was he really willing to risk his cash to play Faye , right when Spike was about to go along with Faye he thought better of it .  
  
"Naw ,I 'll pass."  
  
Damn it , Spike always messed up her plans she was hoping to ask him why the hell he had saved her , but ohh no Spike couldn't make it that easy for Faye to do.  
  
"Hey Spike."  
  
Spike turned, Faye's voice was unusually soft.  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Why'd you do it."  
  
"Do what."  
  
"Don't play stupid , you know what I mean , why did you save me?"  
  
Spike sighed and looked at her , so that is what this was all about she wanted to know why he had done what he did. He really didn't feel like telling her or anyone as a matter of fact.  
  
"Faye come on.."  
  
"Don't bull shit me Spike , just tell me why the hell did you save me . What to make up for all the times I saved you or is it something else , because I wanna know. "  
  
Her voice was pressing but not angry. Her dark green eyes were light with interest, if he didn't tell her now she would just get on his nerves and keep asking him why he had done . So Spike decided to tell her besides it's not like she would believe him anyway.  
  
"Faye , I saved you because I couldn't save Julia , I guess, three years ago I let myself let go of my past and didn't even look back to see if Julia made it out too. Joe.. , I mean the bounty I knew him. He was a rival , never liked him. And I guess seeing you even get close to that. Got too close to my past , I didn't want you even having a brush with anything form my past . That's all Faye and that is the only reason I saved you okay , happy now.?"  
  
Spike voice was hollow somewhat , Faye was noting buying this crap , there had to be something more.  
  
"Horse-Shit Spike , that wasn't it , was it because you were afraid I 'd fuck up the way you always do when you confront your past ."  
  
"Faye I told you the truth okay."  
  
"You got worried Spike about me admit it ."  
  
Faye was really gonna nail him now , she had he corner , he was dancing around the question but Faye was sooo close to making him admit it , so close.  
  
"Faye.."  
  
"Say it !!"  
  
Weary of her poking at him he finally caved.  
  
"Okay FINE , so maybe I did get a little worried , but that don't mean shit okay it don't mean shit..."  
  
Faye nearly leapt up from the couch alight with glee. And flung her arms around Spike Her grinned widening as she felt Spike completely go tense as she hugged him.  
  
"Oh Spike.."  
  
Faye face was happy with there was something underlining it , like a evil smirk or grin , ohh dear . Spike thought as her face turned into that evil little smirking look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This gonna be GREAT BLACKMAIL."  
  
Faye out of no where whipped a recorder form behind her back and pressed the play button and to Spike's dismay his words began to come out of the tiny black speakers.  
  
Faye bolted out of the room running as fast as possible putting as much space between her and Spike as possible. As soon as he soaked it in that she had just majorly screwed him it wasn't gonna be pretty.  
  
Spike ran after her his mind racing at what she could do with that little black recorder. Things were back to normal in the Bebop.  
  
--Okay that is the end of the story hate to leave you there but I thought I had come far enough with it , Thanks you all for reading and I am writing a funny one so wait and see but in the meantime PPPLLLEEEAASSEE RIEVEW ME!!! 


End file.
